Emperial Order
The Emperial Order, also known as the Emperial Empire, are the new alliance as a union between the Oldborn Empire, Newborn Empire, Warstar Armada, Sledge (PRDC) Crew Alliance, Robo Rider Army, Slim Shady Army, the rivals of the Empire, the other species who became part of the Empire, and Blackonark's first inhabitants, the Blackarms. They are led by the Hand of the Ur-Didact and the Empire Lords, Jul Mdama. They only appear in the Theory of Everything (movie series) Members *Jul Mdama (Leader and 1st in command of the Emperial Order) *Black Doom (2nd in command of the Emperial Order) *Atriox (3rd in command of the Emperial Order) *Sali 'Nyon (4th in command of the Emperial Order) *Surpreme Leader Snoke (5th in command of the Emperial Order) *The Speaker (6th in command of the Emperial Order) *Grover (Jsullvian1998 fleetmaster of the Emperial Order) *Doom Eye *Lord Hater *Emperor Awesome *Evil Sandwich *Major Threat *Slim Shady *Marshal Jackson *Kamek *Paper Kamek *Kammy *Chef Cochon *Kylo Ren *Agent Kallus *Leonard/Mudbeard *Sharkbutt *Nigel *Andre *Reflux *Dark Rayman *Dark Sonic *Mephiles *Iblis *Razorbeard *Mr.Dark *Warden Eternal *Gravemind *Cortanna *Emperor Marvo *Prince Vekar *Prince Vrak *Sledge (PRDC) *The Messager *General Zombones *Emperor Vulcan *Lisp Pig *The Eggbots *Ultron *Barry Dylan *The Master (Doctor Who) *GLaDOS *Metal Sonic *General RAAM *Skorge Troopers/Emperial Order species *Rabbids *Koopas *Piggies *Imposters *Space Pirates *Grover Units *Prometheans *Sangheili Storm *Uggoy Storm *Kig Yar Storm *Yamne'e Storm *Mgalekgolo Storm *Jiralhanae Storm *Yonhet Storm *Battle droids *Stormtroopers *Cybernie *Lizards *Hoodlums *Watchdogs *Kremlings/Kritters *Ghosts *Storm Rabbids *Storm Koopas *Storm Piggies *Newborn Space Pirates *Newborn Sangheili Storm *Newborn Uggoy Storm *Newborn Kig Yar Storm *Newborn Mgalekgolo Storm *Storm Battle droids *Newborn Prometheans *Black Arms *Mephiles' Minions *Iblis' Minions *Robo Pirates *Vivix *Robo Riders *Cybermen *Daleks *Loogies *X-Borgs *Bruisers *Ultron Sentinels *Flood Combat Forms *Slim Shady Clones *Marshall Jackson Clones *Nitro Rabbids *Vulcan Pirates *Vulcan Invaders *Jetihogs *Cybertronic Rabbids *Cybertronic Koopas *Cybertronic Piggies *Dominator Bots *Created A.I.s *Seper Rabbids *Seper Koopas *Seper Piggies *Paper Koopas *Killer Rabbids *Schmartians *Alien Chickens *Decepticons *Waddle Dees *Time Lords *Demons *Spikeballs *Sith Imperial Royal Guards *Sith Assassin Droids *Locust *Swarm *Wretches *Corpsers *Tickers *Sires *Ziggys *Hoppers *Smashers *Bucklers *Peek-A-Boos *Valkyries Vehicles *Emperial Submarine Carriers *Emperial Submarine Cruisers *Emperial Assault Carriers *Emperial Battle Cruisers *Emperial Block Runners *Emperial Man O'Wars *Emperial Barracks *Emperial UFO Dropships *Emperial Saucer Fighters *Emperial Banshees *Emperial Seraphs *Emperial Crawler Tanks *Emperial Wraiths *Emperial Ghosts *Emperial Camungs *Emperial Phaetons *Emperial Phantoms *Emperial Spirits *Emperial Spirits *Emperial Liches *Emperial Krakens *Emperial Droid Burners (Forerunner technology version of Droid Fighters) *Emperial TIE Burners (Forerunner technology version of TIE Fighters) Technology Their technology is made from Forerunner technology on how their build their vehicles, ships, weapons, and bases in storage. Weapons *Emperial Plasma Riffle *Emperial Plasma Pistol *Emperial Needler *Emperial Carbine *Emperial Energy Sowrd *Emperial Gravity Hammer *Emperial Lightriffle *Emperial Scattershot *Emperial Fuel Rod Cannon *Emperial Beamriffle *Emperial Laser Plunger *Emperial Forerunner Lightsabers *Emperial Drivers Category:Alliances Category:Aliens Category:Bad Guys Category:Theory of Everything characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alive - Revised Timeline